


Piss off your roommates

by twoheartsx



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eiji is loud too, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's like the smallest part, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, This was more fun to write than I wanna admit, Yut-Lung is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji is woke by the sound of something he would rather not be. Ash is equally annoyed. Yut-Lung needs to shut up.





	Piss off your roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and then I had to write it and what better than in an AU in which Yut-Lung shares a house with everyone. I hope you guys like it. Also, my first Yuesing fic that isn't angst. Hooray!

Eiji was woke by the sound of something hitting against the wall. It was a continuous thumping. He rolled over, turning on the lap light. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust and rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked over to see Ash laying next to him, a look of pure anger and disgust on his face. Eiji was about to ask where Shorter was but then he remembered that his boyfriend had a late shift at the restaurant. Curse the place for being open till three in the morning. Thankfully, Shorter didn’t have to work that many late shifts. Eiji was about to ask what that thumping noise was when his question was very loudly answered.

“Oh, fuck, Sing! Harder!” 

Eiji buried his face in his hands, signing. Of course Yut-Lung was very loudly having sex with his boyfriend at two in the morning. What better could he be doing with his time then letting the whole house know what he was getting down to.

“Fuck me!” Yut-Lung yelled from the next room over. Eiji wanted to slam his head on the wall. 

“How long have they been at it now?” Eiji asked, looking at Ash. The blond was clearly mad to have been woken and slightly embarrassed to be hearing it. 

“Fifteen minutes I think.” Ash replied. Eiji honestly wasn’t sure what to do. They wanted sleep and Eiji didn’t really feel like going to Yut-Lung’s room and asking him to please get fucked more quietly. Eiji was loud in bed too, something he’d never admit to anyone. But he didn’t think, or at least never remembered, getting it on with either of his boyfriends while Yut-Lung was sleeping. Then again, he never knew when Yut-Lung was sleeping and when he was just hanging out in his room. 

“Hopefully he finishes soon.” Eiji replied. Ash sighed and nodded his head. 

“Oh god right there!” Yut-Lung yelled. Eiji was tempted to hit the wall and yell at them. Knowing Yut-Lung it would only encourage him. 

“I’m telling Shorter to yell at Sing for this. Tell him he needs to dick down his boyfriend a bit more quietly.” Ash responded, cuddling up to Eiji’s side. Eiji lied back down, holding Ash close. 

“Yeah, because you and Shorter are so good at that.” Eiji said, rolling his eyes. Ash laughed and kissed Eiji’s lips. Eiji returned the kiss, smiling into it. Ash pulled back, smirking. 

“We’re great at what we do. Need a reminder?” Ash asked, already moving down. Eiji bit his lip, blushing. 

“Maybe a little reminder.” 

~

Yut-Lung dug his nails into Sing’s back, moaning out as he came. Sing rolled over, laying next to Yut-Lung. He smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Yut-Lung panted, looking over at Sing. 

“Why do you look so proud?” He asked, sitting up. He moved his hair off to one aside, reaching into the floor to grab up his shirt and underwear. 

“Just didn’t know you could be so loud.” Sing responded, sitting up as well. He put back on his underwear, watching as Yut-Lung redressed himself. “You must have been really feeling it.” 

“Don’t get too big of an ego. We’ve just never had sex after smoking before. So of course I was louder.” Yut-Lung climbed back in bed and laid down. Sing lied down next to him, letting Yut-Lung rest his head on his chest. Sing started playing with Yut-Lung’s hair. 

“I’m still proud of it. Plus, even if you aren’t that loud usually, you’re still really loud.” Sing laughed. Yut-Lung smacked his shoulder, closing his eyes. They were about to fall asleep when they heard. 

“Ash! Your mouth is so good!” 

Yut-Lung sighed, shaking his head. He looked up at his boyfriend and said. “It seems we’ve inspired them.” 

“So it seems.” Sing sighed, holding Yut-Lung close. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
